Fluid valves, for example those which assist in containing liquid or gases in a cylindrical tank, are often opened or closed by a user applying a torque to a handle on the valve. The torque applied by the user, and the direction in which it is applied, may open or close the valve by moving a sealing element between an open position and a closed position.
Once the sealing element has reached a substantially-closed position, additionally torque applied in the closing direction, usually clockwise, may damage the seating surface which the sealing element contacts to close the valve. Likewise, once the sealing element has reached a full-open position, additional torque applied in the opening direction, usually counter-clockwise, may damage the seating surface, seals, and/or packing elements in the valve which seal interior of the valve from the outside environment. The systems and methods of the present invention provide solutions to these and other issues.